LoVe Don't Die
by AdriDee
Summary: Post movie and Post novel (The Thousand Dollar Tan Line). Do not read unless you have seen the (awesome) movie and novel. This story takes place 6 months after the events of the film. Veronica and Logan are about to be reunited. Enjoy.
1. 184 Days Later

**TITLE: **184 Days Later...

**PARING**: Logan and Veronica

**RATING**: M; due to language, some violence, and…other mature situations…

**TIME**: *post movie, SPOILERS ahead.

**DISCLOSURE**: I do not own anything! Mr. Rob Thomas owns everything. And thank GOD he does!

**NOTES**: I honestly have 3 chapter mapped out. I'm not sure if I will continue after that.

* * *

~*VM*~

She closed the door behind her, immediately turning on the alarm once she was safely inside.

Her dad had insisted that she spend the night over at his house, but a mixture of pride and bravery made her decline his offer. Not to mention that Logan's house, which had become a home to her in the last six months, gave her comfort. She felt secure here.

Things were going from bad to worse here in Neptune. People were getting mugged in broad daylight. Three killings took place just last weekend; all people contained different MoS. The local MC was divided into three crews now; Weevil was back in power, but controlled only a small group of bikers. The other two crews were creating mayhem. Churches were being victimized as well. Rabbis, priests, all form of clergymen were performing criminal behaviors. There were a few doctors and nurses who had gone missing. And to top it off, the Sheriff's office still had yet to fire Lamb. Veronica honestly felt as if she was living in Sodom and Gomorrah. The violence was escalating and instead of finding answers, she and her dad were only asking more questions.

People were fleeing the city, and the others who didn't couldn't. They couldn't afford it. And then there were others, such as Veronica, her father, Wallace, and Weevil, who were taking a stand.

But things were now turning ugly for them, too. Wallace had come close to losing his job, Weevil had received another gunshot wound, her father was one of the mugged victims, and she was sure someone was following her. Who it was, she was not so sure. She had made the mistake of mentioning this to Wallace, who in turn told her father. It took a lot of convincing for her father to let her out of the office tonight.

She walked over to the table in the living room and set down her keys. She turned over to the calendar she had posted up months ago. It contained a lot of days being marked off. The date from three days ago was circled.

It had been 180 days that day, but there was still no Logan.

She had gotten an email from him a week ago letting her know that they were going to be holding him back another two weeks. He wasn't able to write down all of the details, but the mission they were in was still not complete.

She tried her best not to pout as she made her way over to the bedroom. It felt like an eternity since she had last seen her Navy Lieutenant boyfriend. She kept herself busy so she wouldn't miss him too much, but the moment she left work and came home, she couldn't avoid it.

It was a bitter sweet feeling every night and morning she was here. He was in every corner, every inch of the house, which reminded her that this was all she could have. But it also made her heart flutter at the thought that everything surrounding her was in a sense him.

Everything in Logan's house was nicely organized and spotless. Logan certainly had never been messy or dirty, but this grown-up Navy Lieutenant version of him was an orderly man.

It had first intimated her when she started sleeping over. She was afraid to move or touch anything. However, after a couple of months, she began to get used to it and felt the place to have a homey feel to it. It wasn't too long before she started moving in more of her clothes into the place. Logan had told her before he left that she could stay there as long as she wanted. He said that it would be nice if she even stayed there permanently while he was gone—she could house sit.

At first, that's what she told herself she was doing, house sitting. But well into the fourth month, she stopped considered her father's house her home. Logan's place now felt that way. Most of her clothes were here. And some of her NY things she had moved in. The rest of her possessions, she had either sold or kept in storage.

She had sold her bed; Logan's felt much nicer. She sold two of her dressers since Logan's walk-in closet had enough room for her things. Her kitchen table she also let go of; Logan's mahogany masterpiece was too perfect in the dining room.

She internally groaned as she thought more about her absent boyfriend.

Once she got into the bedroom, she changed into her favorite nightwear, which was one of his Navy t-shirts. He had a ton of those—eight to be precise. She would wear one of those every now and again up until the shirt no longer smelled like him. Right now, she was wearing the very last one. The others were washed and smelled nothing like him. No matter how much of his cologne she would spray on it.

She hoped the t-shirt's smell would last another two weeks; otherwise, she wasn't sure how she would be able to sleep at night.

For the remainder of the night she watched the news as she looked through some of the work she had brought home. She did as much as she could, still not able to make any sense of what was in front of her. Once she looked over to the clock on the wall and noticed it was 2AM already, she decided it was time to go to bed.

She went over to check the alarm and after she made sure it was was in fact on, she headed to the bed.

The last thought she had in head before she fell asleep was knowing she only needed to wait 13 days.

FOUR HOURS LATER

*~LE~*

The sky possessed shades of blue, orange, and purple. It was mid July in Southern California and that meant the sun was rising.

As families lined up to meet and greet their loved ones who had been gone for duty for more than 6 months, Logan made his way past them. He caught a glimpse of a loving couple embracing in a tight hug. Her legs were around his and he kissed her senseless.

Logan craved that, but for several reasons, this kind of welcome would not be received in front of all these people.

It wasn't hard finding Dick. He was standing right next to the most lavish and bright car in the line of cars. Once Dick noticed him, he gave him a mock-salute. "Welcome back home, Lt."

Logan smiled at his best friend went to the back of the car to place his luggage. "Hey, man."

"Safe flight?" asked Dick as he went around to his door.

"I came on a ship," Logan informed him. He climbed into his seat.

"Well, was it a nice…float?"

Logan cracked a smile at his friend's stupidity. "Yeah."

"So, tell me again why that blonde stalker of yours isn't picking you up, instead?" Dick asked as he checked his rearview mirror to make sure he was able to pull out of the loading zone.

Logan, with uniform and all, took a grab of his hat and set it down on his knee. "I wasn't sure if I was going to be bombarded by paparazzi. If they were going to be here, I didn't want to put her in the middle of that. Plus, I'm planning on surprising her."

As Dick pulled onto the road, he turned to his best friend and rolled his eyes. "You've turned into such a marshmallow, dude."

Logan decided to change the subject. "Any new chaos erupting in town?"

When Logan left, things were bad. He hoped that after Veronica leaked the video to the media of Sheriff Dan Lamb confessing he was a corrupt son-of-a-bitch things would settle down. However, from the few emails and letters he received from Veronica, his hopes didn't look good.

"It wouldn't be Neptune if everything was calm," Dick answered.

Logan let out a sigh. "And how involved has Nancy Drew been in this chaos?" He didn't want to know the answer, yet he always wanted to know everything about her.

Dick snickered. "You know Ronnie. She loves getting herself into messes. She's gotten herself arrested a few of times by Sheriff Lamb. Of course she's wiggled herself away from any of those arrests landing in her personal file."

"Of course." Logan couldn't help but feel pride in knowing his little bobcat could get herself out of almost any situation. However, that didn't stop him from thinking she should stop putting herself in dangerous situations.

For a few moments there was silence. Logan thought the worst and Dick sensed it.

"Don't worry, man. With Ron and Hermione at her side, our little Harry is safe from harm," Dick assured his friend.

The comment didn't make Logan feel less at ease. He knew Wallace and Mac were great allies to Veronica and cared for her deeply. They would do all they could to keep her safe. But Logan felt it wasn't enough to guarantee Veronica's physical safety.

Dick must have sensed his worry. "I've seen her roaming around with Weevil, too."

_That_ put Logan a littleat ease. Weevil Navarro certainly had a dark side that Wallace and Mac lacked. The ex-thug would cross over to that dark side if it meant keeping Veronica safe. Earlier in the year during their high school reunion, Weevil was quick to jump into that fight and put a few of those guys out. Although it would never be admitted out loud, Weevil and Veronica were friends. Not the kind to hang out together and braid each other's hair, but the kind that would fight for the other when things got ugly.

Logan certainly liked the idea of Weevil looking after Veronica. He'd been on the opposing end of the _vato_'s right hook several times in his youth. It hurt like hell.

"So, straight to your house or you wanna grab some grub first?" asked Dick.

Logan shook his head. "Over to Neil's first. I have something to pick up."

Dick frowned, confused. "Neil Carter? What do you have over his house?"

"A present," Logan said simply.

His friend just drove.

* * *

**AN:** Please, leave your reviews. :D

And much thanks for giving the story a chance.


	2. Here

**CHAPTER**: "Here"

* * *

*~LE~*

After Dick helped Logan get his luggage to the door and helped place the present inside the gated front yard, he left. Logan went over to where he kept his hide-a-key and entered the house that way. He wasn't sure if Veronica would be sleeping, so he didn't want to risk waking her. However, knowing that she hadn't come to greet him told him that she was in fact sleeping. It was a little before 7AM, she might be close to waking up. Mars Investigations opened at 9AM. He would have a couple of hours with her at most.

When he got inside his house, he noticed the alarm was on and turned it off. He closed the door gently and looked around his home. He noticed a different smell in air, one that was familiar but seemed a little distant from his memory. It was a flowery scent. He noticed paperwork along the table in the living room. He saw several of messenger bags on the floor. And he noticed a new dresser right by his bed.

He couldn't help but like the fact that his house had morphed into a home for Veronica while he had been away.

He slowly walked over to his bed and there she was, in all her glorious beauty. Her hair was a mess. Her mascara was still intact. Her lipstick was smeared. She looked perfect.

Logan took off his shoes, hat, and jacket and climbed into bed next to her. He pushed her hair back so he could see her entire face. It was exactly as he had left it. Sweet and breathtaking.

The blonde stirred a little and after a few moments, her eyes began to blink open.

He smiled at her, but didn't say a word.

She looked at him for a while, clearly not believing what she was seeing.

His smile did not fade. "You look like you've seen a ghost," he teased her.

She finally moved her lips. "You're here?"

He traced her lips with his fingers. "In the flesh."

She sat up on the bed. "You wrote me saying you were being pushed another 18 days."

"I wanted to surprise you," he said to her as he continued to absorb her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, but also wanted to just take her in.

She waited a moment, still not moving and looking at him with a look of disbelief still on her face. Then, again asked, "You're here?"

"I'm here," he said softly.

Then, before he could blink, she threw herself on top of him.

His arms welcomed her. His lips were more than ready for hers.

After about three-dozen kisses, she pulled away. She gave a happy chuckle as she looked at him. "You're here!"

He reached to wipe away the tears that were falling. "I'm here." He claimed her lips again.

"If I'm dreaming, I'm killing you," she threatened as she continued kissing him.

"If we're dreaming I'm killing whoever wakes us up," he vowed. He hugged her tightly, not ever wanting to let go.

She laughed. God, he missed that laugh. "I missed you," she whispered against his lips. A sob came out of her.

His hands went to her face and caressed her. "I missed _you_."

Her lips touched his hand. "Don't leave again."

"Not if I can help it," he promised.

She pulled away to look at him again, her blue eyes filled with mist. The smile on her face made him fall for her even more. He wasn't sure how she was able to do that. How was she able to make him fall in love with her over and over again just by that simple feature of hers?

He leaned forward and reclaimed her pink lips. Within seconds, their bliss turned into something more powerful. A hunger came over him. A fire within him ignited as he felt her hands starting to pull at his t-shirt.

It wasn't long before his clothes were on the floor along with the t-shirt she had been wearing.

When she was down to just her underwear, he picked her up by the ass. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his torso. He placed her onto the bed.

She giggled as he pushed her down. "Can't stand a woman taking control, Lieutenant?"

Logan reached behind her to unhook her bra. "You had your fun. Now it's time for mine." Once the bra was off, he took a mouthful of one of her breasts.

She moaned. And when he began to make circles around her nipple with his tongue, she let out a squeal.

He smiled at her reaction. He took a hold of her panties and yanked them off of her. The moment his fingers began to play with her bottom lips, Veronica let out a deep groan.

His fingers inside of her made her body writhe uncontrollably. She let out his name as she yanked on his hair. She was close and he knew she didn't want to cum too fast.

However, he couldn't keep himself under control either. He missed seeing her like this. He dreamed endlessly of her face when she reached ecstasy. It was one of his favorite features of hers.

Logan curled his fingers up and he began to move his thumb against her most sensitive spot.

Veronica's eyes shot open and met his.

Yeah, she was close.

Logan reached down and placed his tongue up against where his thumb was.

"Not yet," she squeaked out, begging.

He was hungry, though. There was no way of controlling it. He needed to see that face and she tasted so damn good.

Veronica's eyes began to close again and her body began to move against his mouth.

His eyes never left her face. He quickened his speed and put a bit more force into his fingers, his mouth.

And there it was. Her body was completely still for a few seconds, then began to spasm. She gasped out for air. Her breathing was heavy.

Logan gave her lower lips one final kiss and he made his way up her body.

Her eyes met his. She looked to be in complete peace. "That wasn't fair."

He chuckled and kissed her softly. "You know very well I never play fair."

She caressed his face. "Once I gain enough strength, I'm blowing your mind."

"Seeing that expressing, my mind is already blown," he assured her.

She smiled against his lips as she reached down and held him with both her hands. "Your friend begs to differ." She began to lazily stroke him.

For a few minutes, as she regained strength, she let her hands do slow work on him. Her fingers danced around him at a good pace. But after some minutes, Veronica had regained her strength. Her strokes quickened, her fingers were hungrier.

Unlike him, she took her time. He knew she liked to savor every moment.

Then, slowly, she began to kiss her way down his body. The moment her lips touched him he had to force himself to not cum right there and then.

184 goddamn days. The Navy knew no pity.

She was soft against him at first, but it didn't take long for the little bobcat he knew too well to show herself. Veronica's primal nature took over her. The look in her eyes as he stared at her told him that she was seeing him as prey. Particularly the object in her mouth, she wanted to conquer.

She needed to eat. The hunger in her could not resist.

Her head bobbed up and down, taking in as much of him into her mouth. He touched the back of her throat. She kept him there as she squeezed and released him. Not too hard to cause him pain, but enough to make him almost spill on her.

He pushed her hair out of her face. He needed to see her.

She pulled out of him completely and stroked him quickly.

"Shit," he let out. She was fucking hot like this.

She gave him a Cheshire smile. Then leaned in to give his entire length a lick.

Yeah, he couldn't hold it anymore.

She noticed this and began to suck on him once more. Her head bobbed up and down and he couldn't help but to thrust up to meet her.

A few thrusts later, he felt his release.

He tried to gather his breath as he lay there, completely drained.

Her body began to climb on top of his. He lazily threw arms around her waist.

The moment her face appeared, he leaned up and kissed her.

She giggled.

"What?" he asked as he took another breath.

She placed her legs on either side of him, straddling him. She began to rub herself against his chest.

He groaned. "You gotta give me a few minutes to recover, babe. You knocked the wind out of me."

She lowered herself. "I can't wait another minute." She sat up and continued to grind herself against him. She let out a moan of pleasure.

Looking at her face full of passion made him horny quickly.

She felt it too and let out a gasp. She looked down at him and giggled. Her grinding became more powerful.

He sat up and began kissing her.

Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck.

He was now fully erect now and he placed himself between her opening.

Veronica became still and she let out a moan.

He slowly entered her. Every inch he went inside her left him feeling as if he was between heaven and hell. Nothing on this earth could feel this perfect.

For what seemed like hours and minutes, they took their time inside each other. They went fast, then slow, then fast again, only to slow down quickly afterwards. Neither reached orgasm. They wanted to postpone it as much as possible.

But after what seemed like eternity, they reached the last bit of patience they had and quickened their pace. This time, they did not slow down.

Logan was hovering over her, entering her in a quick and steady rhythm.

She was on her back, writhing beneath him. She looked up at him; her eyes begging him for release.

He reached between them and he began to rub her as he pushed in and out.

She sat up; startled at the marvelous feeling he was giving her.

The look of passion on her face made him thrust into her more forcefully. He couldn't hold on anymore and he finally let go.

And she was quick to follow.

~*VM*~

"So the mission was a success?" asked Veronica as she ran her fingers across his head.

His hair was shorter since the last time she saw him. It looked recently trimmed.

Logan's fingers meanwhile were making circles across her back as his arms held her close. "You know I can't talk about it."

She knew this. And she wanted to be respectful and not continue asking questions about what the Navy had him do. "I know, I just…I wanna know everything I missed of those 184 days. I want to know where you went, what you did, what you saw. What was going through your head."

"You," he answered instantly before she could continue rambling. His brown eyes looked right into her as he said this. "All I could think about was you. While I was flying, eating, talking. I could only think of you."

His sweetness made her smile.

"It felt like I was on auto-pilot the entire time I was there. I was present and alert, obviously. But you were always in the background." He leaned in and pecked her nose. "I couldn't wait to come back home."

She kissed him. "It was the same for me. I threw myself into work. I took any case that came at me, because if I wasn't busy all I could do was think of you." And while she loved thinking of him, she couldn't help but the hate the pain that came with it. Pain because she wasn't sure where he was. What he was doing. If he was alive or…. She hated thinking of that latter possibility. It made her sick to her stomach.

He must have felt this. His lips touched her eyelids, nose, forehead, and cheeks. "I told you I would come back to you," he whispered in her ear.

She felt a tear coming down her cheeks. That was the second time today. In these last 6 months, she had shed no tear. She had kept herself composed the entire time. She didn't want to appear weak or vulnerable, so she sucked it up. The last time she had cried was the day he had left Neptune.

Her father and Wallace both tried to make her release her feelings; they both knew she was distressed. Every now and again when she felt most stressed, she caught them looking at her with worried expressions. It was as if they were getting ready for her to pop. Thankfully, it never came. But when she woke up to find the most wonderful surprise, she couldn't hold back anymore. She hadn't even noticed she had been crying until Logan had wiped away the tears.

He was here now. And the tears of absolute joy couldn't be held back.

Veronica looked over Logan's shoulder and noticed the clock. 7:50. She let out a groan.

"What?" he asked gently as his lips explored her face.

"I have a little over thirty minutes before I walk out that stupid door," she said pouting.

He laughed and she snuggled closer to his 190-lbs of lean muscle.

He leaned in and gave her nose a loving peck. "Well, before you leave I really have to show you something."

He got up and went to one of his drawers, taking out some gym shorts.

She frowned at him, still remaining in bed. "Where are you going?"

"Come on," he said as he threw her his Navy t-shirt he had taken off her an hour ago along with her panties.

She caught the clothes and sat up, a questioning look still on her face.

He rolled his eyes and reached out to her, pulling. "Always so untrustworthy."

She pulled on the t-shirt and panties. "So bossy," she muttered as he took a hold of her hand. "Where are you taking me?"

He didn't respond, just made his way over to the door that led outside.

"What is it?" she asked, not knowing what he was doing.

He opened the door and motioned her to exit the house.

She frowned at him as she did so. Once she was on the beach, she noticed something moving from the corner of the yard.

* * *

**Date**: March 23

**AN**: Thanks very much for all of the reviews!


	3. Gift

**TITLE: **"Gift"

~*VM*~

When Veronica turned, she saw two of the most adorable dog. One, a male, was a German Shepherd and the other, a female, was a Rhodesian Ridgeback. Veronica only knew what their breeds were due to her over-obsession and love for dogs.

"What is this?" she asked as she opened the yard's gate and entered. The German Shepherd ran over to her, enthusiastically. She went down onto her knees to greet and pet him. "Hey, boy!" From his size, he appeared to still be in his first year.

"A gift," Logan said with a matter-of-fact tone.

She frowned up at him. "For me?"

"No, for Dick," he responded sarcastically. "I bought them for you right before I left. My friend Neil Carter is a trainer and he was looking after them while I was gone."

She just stared at him, not knowing how to react.

Most boyfriends would buy their girlfriends jewelry or flowers or took them to shopping sprees. Hers, on the other hand, was giving her something that was both special and meaningful. He had gotten her this gift not just because she loved pets, dogs especially, but because he knew (without her ever admitting it to him during their Skype chats or emails) that she missed him. Not just his physical presence that made her feel safe but his emotional presence. In the last six months she had gone through an emotional whirlwind; her mother popping back into her life had been the hardest thing she had to face. It had been a painful time. A lonely and heartbreaking one that only one person could have made it somewhat bearable—Logan. Without him at her side, she found it difficult to handle all of the emotions coming at her. With companions such as the two beauties in front of her, it would make it easier next time he would have to leave.

The Shepherd began to lick her face, making her laugh.

"See, he likes you. You can't refuse to keep him," Logan said.

As Veronica continued petting the beautiful tan and liver-colored dog, she felt something tug her heart. It was the same feeling she had when her dad first brought Backup home, the Mars' former family dog who had passed away a few years ago.

"Of course, I don't expect him to fill in for Backup, but I figure there's space in your life for a couple of new friends," Logan said, as if hearing her thoughts. "And they'll serve as new lookouts for when I'm gone."

Veronica turned to Logan with a teasing look. "What makes you think I need protection? If my memory serves me correctly, _I've_ been the one saving _you_."

"And if _my _memory serves me correctly, you get yourself into pretty serious and dangerous situations," he gave back. "Things in Neptune are only getting uglier. And I know your feelings about guns."

It was true. She had owned an automatic that her father bought for her months ago and she unfortunately had to use it on more than one occasion. But she did her best to only use it as a last resort. Through email, Logan had expressed to her that it was a good idea if she even got a couple of other ones. She could keep the other two in the house. She was very much against it and refused to talk negotiate it. He had gotten the hit and dropped it.

"I really don't like the idea of not being here, but I'm scheduled to spend a week in San Diego for debriefing in a few weeks. I don't want you being alone." His voice was full of concern.

Veronica knew he had a point. She had actually been thinking of getting herself a companion, but didn't because she wasn't sure if Logan would be ok with it. It was his house, after all.

"So, is this your way of asking me to stay here permanently?" she asked, wanting to bring lightness to the mood.

His charming smile reappeared. "You practically already have. There's a new dresser in the room, your messenger bags and paperwork are all over the living room. Admit it, Mars, you're a permanent resident at the Echolls house."

She beamed and turned back to the Shepherd who was beginning to lick her again. "I don't know. My dad's spare room can be quite cozy."

"You know you won't feel comfortable over at your dad's. He'll be all over what you do. Not to mention there'll be no sleep overs," he said with a teasing tone.

She chuckled.

He came up behind her and pecked her head. "Here, you'll be able to come in and out whenever you want. There's food. Room and board. Not to mention the sweet ride."

"Tempting."

"All in exchange for sex, of course," he teased.

"Of course," she retorted.

She looked up at him and they shared a smile. But then his face turned serious. He didn't say anything but by the look alone, she knew what he was thinking and wanting to ask her.

She turned back to the loving Shepherd. And turned to the Ridgeback.

The light wheaten colored dog was still standing away from Veronica. She was just staring at the blonde, observing her.

Veronica stared back, observing as well. "I don't think she likes me."

Logan crouched down next to Veronica. "Come here, girl."

The Ridgeback immediately ran over to Logan. Once she reached him, he petted her lovingly.

He turned to her, a soft smile on his face. "So, what do you say, Mars? Wanna live in sin? I can always get you a pony if you refuse these two monsters."

Veronica gave a fake shocking gasp. "Really?!"

He gave a small laugh.

The Ridgeback began to lick Logan's face and he kissed her head back.

Veronica loved seeing this side of Logan. He had never owned a dog of his own, but Veronica knew she had a soft spot for pets. "Why a Ridgeback?"

Logan looked at the dog in front of him. "A friend I used to run with owns one. We both like to do long runs, like 15 miles, and these breeds can keep up real well. They're like machines."

"Hey! I thought they were both for me," she teased.

"We can share, can't we? I need a running partner for my morning long runs. I run 15 miles every other day." He reached over and began to pet the Shepherd. "This guy can probably only do 5 miles daily. I got him mainly for you. The German Shepherd always makes me think of you. Smart, alert, protective…curious," he said as he gave her a look.

She dismissed his tease and reached over to pet the Ridgeback. However, the Ridgeback seemed to be too occupied licking Logan's face. "I can see who her favorite is going to be," she said teasingly.

Logan turned to Veronica as she petted the Shepherd. "You're his. He completely fell in love with you at first sight. Understandable, of course. I fell hard for you the first time _I_ laid eyes on you."

"You did not," Veronica argued.

"Yeah, I did. But then I learned Duncan liked you, so I backed off." He turned to her lovingly.

"You didn't have a problem going after Lilly," she pointed out. "And she was his sister."

"Yeah, but they hated each other. He didn't care if I had a crush on _her_," he defended himself. "Plus, I didn't go after Lilly until we were Freshmen. Two years after."

Veronica went back to giving the Shepherd attention.

"Not to mention I knew I didn't have a shot with you," Logan added.

This made her turn back to him, baffled by his statement.

He read her look. "Oh, come on. Don't look so surprised. You never would have given me a thought when we were in junior high or during our Freshman and Sophomore years. I was _way _out of your league."

"I wasn't boy crazy, in case you don't remember. I didn't have many crushes back then," she responded. "I was too busy focusing on school and soccer and softball. I didn't have time for boys. I didn't even start noticing Duncan until our Freshman year. Plus, I was a real life version of Rapunzel. My dad refused to let me be anywhere near a boy. My room was my own personal tower."

"That's why you had such long hair then. I always wondered," Logan teased.

She played along. "Why do you think I never let my hair get _too_ long now? Too many bad memories."

He laughed and was quiet for a moment. Then finally, he looked her in the eye with his charming smile. "So, you have yet to answer me, Mars. Do you wanna move in?"

She stared into his warm brown eyes and knew that even if she didn't want to live with him (which she very much did), she couldn't say no to him. "I'm gonna need the shower every morning, you know. It takes me two hours to get ready. Not to mention a good three-fourths of the bathroom will be filled with my stuff. And we're gonna have to buy another drawer for my stuff because—"

He didn't let her finish. His lips were keeping her words silent.

* * *

**4/6/14**

**AN**: Thanks very much for all of the reviews! Please, continue sending the love.


	4. Attack

**NOTE: This is a much longer chapter than the rest.**

* * *

~*VM*~

Veronica made her way through the living room area as a toothbrush hung on her mouth.

"What are you looking for?" asked Logan, who was on the bed petting the ridgeback.

"Shoes," she said as she checked the time. "Shit." She should have been out the door five minutes ago. She was going to be late.

"Those?" asked Logan as he pointed behind the desk on the living room.

Veronica checked and she breathed a little better. "I could kiss you!"

"Not a good idea if you want to leave in the next five minutes," Logan said as he winked at her.

She smiled at him as she put on her boots. She quickly finished brushing her teeth and applied a little makeup. Some eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara were all the things she really needed.

When she stepped back into the living room area, she saw Logan putting leashes on the dogs. "You taking them out?"

Logan nodded. "PetSmart. They need kennels, food, toys."

"Do you need the car?" she asked.

"No. You need it more probably. Dick is on his way. We're going to hit some waves afterwards."

"Are you completely free today?" she asked, secretly hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah. Need me to be your errand boy?" he asked, reading her mind.

He would always be one of the few people who could read her so well. "We're running low on groceries."

"Do you need just the basics?" he asked.

"Yeah. Eggs, milk, bread, sandwich meat." She took the keys and went over to their two new pups. "I will see you two monsters later." She gave the shepherd and ridgeback a few kisses.

"What time will you be off?" Logan asked.

"Late. I'm meeting with a client at around 7. I'm bringing her to the neighborhood. She's had two home invasions this month. She thinks it's her crazy ex."

Logan had that concerned look again on his face as he stared at her. He didn't say anything, but she could hear his thoughts loud and clear.

"It's just a precaution," she said calmly. "No one knows where she's going. I've paid for the rental house in cash and Mac is following the ex's electronic activities. Dad's also been tailing him."

Logan still didn't look convinced.

She checked her watch again. "Gotta go." She reached up to him and kissed him quickly. "I'll try not to be too late."

Before she could pull away, he held her still against him. "Be careful, Veronica."

She nodded. "Always." Then, she turned and left.

As she made her way to the car, she felt a sense of guilt for not being completely honest. She neglected to mention to Logan that the client's ex was part of notorious gang in San Diego and that the reason why he was hunting her down was because she was a witness to some of his bloody crimes.

Veronica was sure that the ex was the one that was having her followed, but she wasn't going to be sharing that theory with anyone else, much less her overprotective boyfriend. She knew very well how dark and dangerous Logan could be when it came to "defending" her honor. She thought it was stupid and idiotic and at times even barbaric, but there was no changing him. The best thing to do was to not tell him everything.

She got into the BMW and drove as fast as possible. She had 15 minutes to get to Mars Investigations.

*~LE~*

It was a little after 6 when Logan got back home. He put away the groceries, put on the new collars and tags on the dogs, then started to get the kennels together. While he preferred to leave the dogs in the kitchen all day while no one was home, Veronica (through text message) relayed to him that it would be best to keep the two in the kennel at first. They could slowly then be placed in the kitchen and eventually leave them to roam around the house.

As he put the kennels together, he took a look around the house. The two dogs kept sniffing around, learning their new environment. With them inside of the house, Logan began to think his house might be a little too small now. It was ideal for a bachelor, and possibly a couple, but with two big dogs? The room and living room were attached, no door. He and Veronica would have no privacy. The dining area was nice for only two people, but what about company? And the small bathroom had little space for two people to be in at the same time. Before he asked Veronica to permanently move in with him, he hadn't considered all of these things. Now, he was starting to think that this place really wasn't suitable for two people and two big dogs. He'd have to see his relator tomorrow and know what was on the market. He loved the location since it was close to the ocean. The beach didn't get many people since it was more secluded. Only the property owners tended to be out there. The dogs would be able to roam a little freely because of it. He thought he'd seen a couple of For Sale signs in the neighborhood.

Logan checked the time. 7:05. He didn't think Veronica would be getting home for another hour. The few texts they had shared told him it was a busy day at work. He had wanted to meet her for lunch, but she was doing fieldwork and was out of town. He decided to take dogs for a good long walk while he waited for her. The dogs hadn't had much exercise today, so he thought the walk would be beneficial to them. Along the walk, he could check if any houses nearby were selling. Before he took the dogs out, though, he put some chicken in the oven and left some vegetables steaming.

"Come on, you two," Logan said to the two monsters.

The ridgeback immediately came to him and he put on her leash, which she didn't have a problem with. The shepherd, on the other hand, took a little convincing. "Just like Veronica. No immediate trust," he said to the dog as he petted it.

The three were then out on the beach.

As they walked, Logan saw there were three houses up for sale and two that were foreclosed. At first, this stroke him as odd, but then he remembered how crazy and dangerous it had been recently in Neptune. People wanted to leave; they didn't feel safe anymore. He couldn't blame them. Crime was up, the count of dead bodies kept rising, and there were hardly any arrests made. The sheriff's department was a joke. Thankfully for the community, the Mars duo was taking action. Logan had full trust in the father and daughter to clean up the town.

He took out his home and made a note of all the addresses. He also looked up online how much the houses were going for. The houses that were for sale were going for about $700k. Considering how close the houses were to the beach and that they all had at least three bedrooms, the price was very low. He then saw the foreclosed homes were going for about $300k. It would be a good investment for him to purchase one of those homes instead. They each had two bedrooms, two baths, a fireplace, balconies (from what he could see), and were at least 1,000sq feet. His small studio-style beach house could easily go for $500k. It might be worth the investment. He'd have to mention it to Veronica. She might be hesitant at first, but it was worth a shot.

Speaking of Veronica….

He checked the time and saw that it was a little after 8. Shit.

He and the dogs began to hurry home.

~*VM*~

"Again, do not allow anyone inside. If you need anything, call me or my dad. One of us will be here within five minutes," Veronica told her client.

The woman looked frazzled, but nodded to Veronica as she got out of the car. She was dressed in all black and had a wig on. No one would be able to recognize her between the car and the house. The client closed the car door and headed inside the house. Once she was safely inside, Veronica began to head to the beach house.

Veronica came to the driveway about three minutes later. She grabbed her stuff and began to head into the house. And she walked, she noticed the lights to the beach house were turned off. _Hmmm_, she thought, _Logan must be out with the dogs_. She fumbled through her bag to find the keys.

And in that moment, she felt it. Felt someone coming up behind her. She reacted. Her stuff was thrown to the ground as she turned towards the figure.

But before she could take a swing or jump away, the figure took a grab of her shirt and pulled her towards him.

Veronica took a swing at him, but he dodged it. "Where is she?"

_Shit_, Veronica thought. This was about her client. "Who are you talking about?"

The guy grunted out in frustration. He pushed her hard into the wall. "Don't fuck with me, bitch. Where is she?!"

Veronica's head hit concrete. She felt a little dizzy.

"I know you're working for her! There's a $20k reward for her. You keeping her 'til you see how high the price can go?!" he demanded to know as he hit her body against the wall again.

Veronica's anger began to rise. The guy didn't have a weapon (or from what she could see). Instinct told her he wasn't carrying one and he wasn't as dangerous as he was playing off to her. She was sure she could take him. "You want to let go of me right now," Veronica said with as much venom as she could muster out of her tone. Her hand moved towards her pepper spray. She was sure he didn't think she had one.

He snickered at her as he pinned her more forcefully against the wall. "Or what?" His hand moved a little up on her blouse.

She tried to shake the feeling of disgust away as she made a grab for her pepper spray.

However, she didn't get a chance to use it.

He was flying off of her before her eyes.

*~LE~*

Logan had seen the car arrive. He was about a block away. He had seen her get out of the car, and seen her try to find the keys. And he also noticed how a tall, dark figure appeared from behind a nearby house and rushed over to her.

Logan didn't think. Instinct and reaction came over. He ran as fast as he could, forgetting about the dogs.

He was there within fifteen seconds. He counted. But it was twenty seconds more than he would have liked to.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something in Veronica's hand. A weapon more than likely. She had been ready to fight this guy. Thankfully, he had gotten to the shithead before she could have.

He made a grab for the guy, pulling him as far away from Veronica as he could.

The guy fell hard on the ground. Logan reached down and began to pound on the guy's face. Every blow became harder, more powerful, and more enraging than the previous one. The thought that this little shit had laid a finger on her….

Behind him, he heard barking and some growls.

The guy beneath him gave out a yelp.

"No, girl! Off!" came Veronica's voice.

As Logan continued to beat the shit out of the guy, he heard the house door open and close. The barking was now coming form the indoors.

"Logan!"

Logan turned his girlfriend out. He wasn't done with the little prick. Though his hand was beginning to sting and tell him otherwise.

"Logan!" Veronica came right in between him and the scumbag on the ground. "He's down, ok?"

Logan did his best to resist the urge and hit the asshole just one last time. He might hit Veronica accidently.

Veronica kept eye contact with Logan, asking him silently if he was ok and calm.

Logan didn't respond back. He just kept his sight on the guy and took deep breaths.

Veronica bent over to the guy and turned him around. "Hey!" She took him by the collar. "Who sent you?"

The guy let out a groan.

She shook him. "Answer me and I won't press charges. Do you want that on your record? Want to spend a night next to a guy named Tiny? Huh?" She gave him another shake.

The guy let out a moan. "No one! There's a $20k reward in finding her. I'm working alone."

"How did you know to find me?" asked Veronica.

"There's several that know Mars Investigations is working for her. Most followed the bald guy and I decided to take my chances and follow you," he explained in a low voice. He sounded like it hurt to speak. _Good_, thought Logan.

Veronica continued to question the little shit. She got his name, age, occupation, learned how long he had been following her (apparently for the last week), and other bits of information. From the look of things, he was in fact working alone and didn't know anything about Veronica's client. He didn't know a thing about the crazy ex.

Veronica turned to Logan. "Get me some rope? It's inside the garage. Right by the door."

Was she seriously asking him to leave her alone with the shithead?

Veronica read his face. "Fine. Can you behave for the next thirty seconds then?"

"What are you going to do with me?" asked the shithead fearfully. "You said you'd let me go."

Veronica ignored him and was looking at Logan. She was waiting to his answer.

Logan gave her a short nod.

Veronica turned back to the shithead. "He has permission to beat your face to the ground again if you move." With that warning, she hurried inside of the house.

Logan kept his eyes on the guy, hoping he would move an inch. He wanted an excuse to continue on with what he had been interrupted doing. Unfortunately, Veronica was back less than a minute later with the rope.

"Help me tie him," Veronica told Logan.

As the guy whined, Veronica and Logan put the rope around him right. There was no way of him getting out of it.

Veronica walked a few yards away and Logan followed her. She took out her cell phone and looked up a contact. She dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"You calling Lamb? That asshole isn't going to do anything, Veronica," Logan said.

Veronica shook her head and was about to answer, but there was an answer at the end of the other line. "Hey, Norris. How's your night going?"

Norris? Who the hell was Norris?

"I just made a citizen's arrest." A pause. "No, this time it was me. I've learned. I had backup this time," she looked away from Logan as she said this.

Logan had a feeling he knew what she was referring to. About four months ago Veronica had put herself into another dangerous situation and as usual, Keith had been there to save her from it. Veronica didn't give Logan too much details during their Skype chats and few letters, but Logan was good at reading between the lines. Everyone had been worried about her safety. And everyone had given her shit for it. He imagined this Norris guy was on the good side if he knew about that incident.

"You have a pen and paper. I'll give you the address." She gave him the address. "Thanks, Norris. See you soon." She hung up.

"Norris is a cop?" Logan asked.

She nodded. "Norris Clayton."

The name sounded familiar. It took a while for Logan to put a face to the name. "Hard core Norris? Middle school bully?"

"He's come a long way," Veronica answered. "He should be here in 8 minutes max."

"You sure you can trust him?" asked Logan, feeling a bit skeptical. Lamb seemed as if he had his guys under tight leashes.

Veronica nodded. "Yeah. He's been a pretty great ally. He has connections on the inside; hands over pretty pivotal information to my dad and me at times. He wants to clean up the city and hates Lamb. And anyone who dislikes Lamb is an ally in my book."

Logan turned back to the dickhead. He was giving out grunts and spitting out blood. Logan tried to calm himself and turned back to Veronica. "You ok?" he asked as he took a look at her face. Her left cheek was a little red and her hair was messed up on the back.

"Yeah," she let out as she straightened her blouse a look of uneasiness written across her face.

He hadn't gotten a great view from where the shithead had come from. If only he had gotten home a little sooner….

"I'm fine, really," Veronica said, coming up to him and placing her hands softly on his shoulders, soothing him. "Nothing happened." Her eyes were pleading him to calm down.

But how could he stay calm? "You were just attacked, Veronica."

She gave a short nod. "I know." Her face gave off no emotion, though.

"If I hadn't gotten here—" His anger was soon boiling because she didn't seem to notice how serious this was.

"I would have tased him. I had it in my hand just as you showed up," she said calmly.

That's what had been in her hand. He knew how badly the Taser hurt, but he hoped his fists did a better job on the dickhead.

"Hey, I'm fine," she said sweetly.

Logan tried to calm himself down, but it was real hard for him to.

After a few silent moments, she spoke. "As soon as the shepherd is used to me, I'll start taking him everywhere."

She must see the deep worry and anguish he was feeling if she was caving like this so soon. He stared at her and she once again gave him a small smile.

"Can you start training with him tomorrow?" Logan asked, eagerly.

She nodded. "My dad has a few retired cop friends who trained K-9s. They trained Backup in less than a week. I'm sure they'd help out with the shepherd."

"Good. Make the call tomorrow. And I'm driving you tomorrow," he said.

She gave him a look of disapproval and she took a deep breath.

He hated his tone as much as she did. Hated using it with her. But it was instinct. It wasn't an excuse, though. "Sorry. I just—"

"I know," she said cutting him off. She understood, although she didn't like it. "But—"

"I know," he said, cutting heroff in turn. He took a breath himself. "It's just not easy."

She cracked an uneasy smile. "Yeah. I'm a lot to handle."

He stared at her, loving everything about her. "I wouldn't want you any other way." He meant it.

She leaned up to kiss him. When she pulled away, she wrapped her arms around him. "So…how was yourday?"

He couldn't stop himself from chuckling a little. "Very uneventful."

"How boring."

"I know. Sad, really."

Her bright blue eyes stared up at him lovingly. "I wouldn't want you any other way."

He leaned down and reclaimed her lips.

About a minute later, Officer Clayton showed up with his partner and made an arrest. Veronica and Logan gave their statements. After twenty minutes, the couple entered the beach house as the cops drove away with the felon.

_Welcome back to Neptune, Logan_, the twenty-eight-year-old told himself.

* * *

**AN**: Thank you all for the amazing reviews. Please, keep them coming. They certainly gave me the boost I needed in getting these chapters done faster.

I enjoyed writing on a couple that I honestly forgot about, but was reminded of thanks to the fantastic movie released last month. I might get back to this story in about a month, after finals are over. Once again, thank you!

**Date: 4/14/14**


End file.
